


A distraction

by Kresnik



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kresnik/pseuds/Kresnik
Summary: Jade is a workaholic, and Luke isn’t going to let it slide.





	A distraction

Pale fingers trail up a slender neck,lightly brushing his cheeks and slowly, carefully, removing the glasses from their owner. The mans lips curved into a fond smile, and he paused long enough to mark his place in the book he’d been reading.

 

Blinking once or twice more, his eyes finished adjusting to the removal of his glasses. He didn’t have medicated lenses or anything like that, but they made some changes to his fonic sight. Even so, he could still see just fine without them, it just took a little time.

 

His full attention turns to Luke. The redhead has returned the smile with one of his own— wide and slightly energetic. Red hair falls down to his shoulders tidily, and a pair of green eyes stare back.

 

Luke, being made quite entirely of the seventh fonon, tended to have a faint blur at the edges of his skin. A vibration in the air, leaving a trail as he walked.

 

Today, this... “glow”, was not present. This only ever meant one thing. Jade frowned, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

 

“Haven’t yo—“

 

But even as he went to question Luke on his apparent fonon usage, the cheeky brat pounced. Literally.

 

Jade quickly found himself with a lap full of red, a pair of arms around his neck and fingers slowly tangling into his long hair. He tries, and succeeds at resisting the urge to grimace at the inevitable knots that will follow.

 

(Luke always brushes them out with such care, anyway. Maybe it’s not that bad...)

 

He wonders whether he should continue on the previous line of questioning, but the answer is given to him when a pair of lips cover his, Luke somehow sliding even closer to squash up against him.

 

Later, he decides. When Luke is too tired to distract him with such pleasant activities, he’ll corner him and get an answer.

 

For now... as they seperate, he gazes into half lidded eyes, with an equally flushed face to match.

 

Indeed... later.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I was pondering the lack of Jade/Luke content recently. Here is my (short) contribution.
> 
> Had been in a bit of a writers block for a while but got a few ideas now!


End file.
